


show me the world

by iamyourmagician



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyourmagician/pseuds/iamyourmagician
Summary: a sparkling world… is now drowning in this pouring rain.





	show me the world

The sky was usually bright and blue.

Sunlight would shine down, giving the world a bright filter, filling it with radiant colors.

That… was the world he showed me.

A world of sunshine and bright smiles… a wide ocean that sparkled in the sun’s afterglow, and wind that flowed swiftly through tall grass… and tall buildings, with lights that shined up to the sky, to the stars.

I knew so little before he introduced me to it all… it made me so happy… in the beginning, he had to ask me about where he was taking me every time, but eventually, he got better at just making it a surprise. I learned so much from him… I was so blessed.

But now, we were in a familiar place, where we came to rest after our adventures were over. Usually it was a bright, airy place with gentle lighting, but today… things were a bit different.

The sky was dark… even though it wasn’t anywhere near sunset, the clouds blocked the sun completely, and the world was dark and gray. It was completely unlike the world Hajime had showed me so far… but I knew that rainy days came sometime.

I wasn’t entirely disappointed, but I did feel somewhat lonely listening to the rain…  
and I knew it meant we likely couldn’t go out anywhere today. The water against the window created beautiful patterns, blurring the world outside… as if, just for today, I was just to remain here.

Even then, I found myself staring out. Not even wishing that the world would stop obscuring, but watching as the patterns unfolded gently in front of me, swirling the colors of the outside like suminagashi art. Rather than a bright, sunny world, or even a pixelated screen’s neon colors, these ones were significantly duller… and replacing the drumbeat of the music, or the footsteps and voices of others, was the rain hitting the window.

Just as games and the real world enchant me, this had its own way of enchanting me. Time just ticked by, and before I knew it, I felt something touch me.

“…Oh.” I turned away from the window to meet his gaze, and he just smiled.

“Chiaki…!”

“Sorry… I think I was too focused on the rain.” Suddenly, I felt a yawn coming, and covered my mouth.

“Today… is gonna be a slow day, huh…” I saw Hajime prepare to settle down next to me, and I moved over a bit to give him room. I felt the couch move as his body sank into it, and that immediately made mine move closer to him. His scent came closer too… it always made me a bit drowsy.

Well… not like that was a problem. Hajime was understanding of my sleepy nature. He knew that I never really had a decent sleep schedule, and didn’t mind me staying up late, as long as I got a healthy amount of sleep overall. Sometimes, he even stayed up late with me; while at other times he forced me to sleep early, to prepare for a long journey the following day.

Before I knew it, my head was on his shoulder. A familiar place. As we traveled, I fell asleep easily, and his shoulder was always mine to lean on. Whether that be on the land, or the wide sea, or even the wider sky. Once more, his scent took over me.

It was a somewhat dark and soft spot—the perfect place to sleep. It’s possible Hajime already knew what was coming when my head met his shoulder. He spoke softly to me, and his voice mingled with the drumbeat of the rain on the window. I smiled; the rain now had a sweet melody to tap to.

The soft song lulled me to sleep, and he appeared in my dreams too. A dream of the days we walked around crowded areas, hands clasped together so we wouldn’t lose each other. A dream of the days we were alone, watching the moon cast over the ocean. A dream of the days we sat beneath the shade of a tree, relaxing as the gentle breeze kissed our cheeks, and relaxing even more when he kissed mine as well.

“The bright world will be waiting for us tomorrow,” he said. “So let’s just rest easy for today, okay?”

“Yeah,” I replied.

And something gently touching my hand surprised me, pulling me halfway out of the world of dreams. I moved my hand, feeling around for it, when I realized that it was just Hajime, and I allowed our fingers to intertwine.

“Goodnight. Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually like komahinanami more than anything but i wrote a komahina and a hinanami first hskfhekf sometime around i’ll write for the three of them,,  
so yeah i wrote this awhile back. i was actually supposed to upload it before any of my keisou but here we are.  
please leave comments as always♡


End file.
